Different World's
by shadowlover88
Summary: Santana Finds herself in a Totally different world with a new possible outlooks on love. Meets somebody special in the Amish community she is in, names Marley. Will there be love in Paradise or the desire to run away? Stay tune will update weekly. Thanks!
1. Road Traveled

Chapter 1

(This is a Amish Version of Glee, I do NOT own Glee or any of the Cast. Just making an idea come to life in my head)

"Damn I'm Lost" Santana yells out looking around at all the same looking roads around her. In a little town of Goterstunville with miles of Amish community's every Santana Had managed to get herself lost, heading home from New York, Back to Lima to join up with her mom for the upcoming holidays. "I can't believe i have No signal on my phone this is a nightmare" Santana talking out loud wishing that cows could talk in the fields around her. Choosing to go west Santana steps on the gas after a few seconds later, "Putt... Putt... Bang" "Oh please no this can't be happening" Looking in disbelieve Santana says hitting the steering wheel. Stepping out into the evening sun, With what looks like Smoke coming from the Hood, "Great" 'Thats all i need" Leaning against the Car Santana takes her phone out and tries for service, Nothing, For miles looks to be nothing but white house and a lot of cows. Sliding back into the car just in time a cloud came over the sun, and with in seconds Rain was pouring down. "This is not happening i cant belive this is happening why me" With Tears coming out of her eyes she couldn't help but think. Leaning the seat back to relax since she had nowhere to go, the sound of rain on the Roof slowly put her to sleep.

2 Hours Later...

"BOOOOOM" Santana Jumps up in her seat, Looking around notices she is still in the place she had though was a nightmare. Thunder had cracked waking her out of her nap. The sounds of rain still hitting the roof is clear it had not stopped yet, and in the distance a sound that was not the same as a storm, sounded like horse hoofs beating the pavement. Through the windshield, Santana focused her eyes and seen a Horse and Buggy Heading her way. Not sure what to do she steps out to stop them. The Buggy came to a stop, Santana walked over to their window Rain Beads slide down her face as she started to talk. "Hi, Is there a town near by or a phone" The Amish man looked in surprise. "I'm sorry my Dear but there's no electricity any where for miles, My name is Sam" The man said with a stern face. "Im Santana" she said with a smile, "My car Is Dead" Santana said whipping rain from her eyes. "Get your stuff and join me and my family for a few nights untill we can get you on your way" Sam said with a serious face. Getting my Bags Santana joined the man in the Buggy. Rain started falling harder and fast before we knew it we arrived at a lovely little farm-house.

Running from the house with a umbrella was a woman and a little boy, with no hesitation the little boy had my baggage already in the house. "Hi dar, My Name is Rachael Please join our Family for a few nights" Rachael said with a big smile" Santana stepped into the house and looked around, the house was cozy but not to Santana's likings. Since Santana feels she needs high dollar things. "Right this way dear I have a Spare room for Guests, it's not much but its better than outside" Rachael laughed as she passed the window and seen the rain falling. Once Santana had got settled in a knock at the door startled her. "I have some dinner for you if your hungry dear" Rachael had a plate of all kinds of good food she had put on her dresser. "I hope you sleep well tonight my dear more comes early" Rachael smiled and shut the door behind her. Eating up every bit of food on Santana's plate she walks over and set on the edge of the bed with her things put away she lays down and snuggled up to a hand-made blanket, thinking how grateful she was that they had come to rescue her, and before she knew it she was asleep.


	2. Eye 2 Eye

Chapter 2

Smells filling the house as Santana sits up with her arms in the air getting a good stretch in before starting the day. Heading to the closet to see what she had clean to wear finding a pair of pants and a nice white long sleeve shirt, she opens the door to her room. The smell of fresh cooking food filled her head, with a hungry belly and a nice long night of rest she head to the kitchen. "Good Morning Dear" How did you sleep? Rachael said handing her a plate once again of good-looking food.

"I slept well, who would have thought that the Amish had a nice house", "I'm sorry Didnt mean that Like it sounded" Santana looked down in embarrassment. "Thank you for letting me stay I deeply am grateful to you sir and your family" Santana talked on to Rachael and Sam out of the corner of her eye she noticed a young woman in the garden. "Who is That"? Santana cut off what she was saying due to this very interesting view. "Oh that's my Daughter Marley" Rachael walked to the window and signed for her to come in. Moments later In walked Marley. "Yes" Marley said, at the same time her eyes met Santana's.

"Oh Hello" Marley walked over to Santana and offer up a greet. "Hello Im Marley! Santana stood up taking her hand in hers "Hi I'm a guest for a few days my Names Santana, It's nice to meet you" Santana started eating again as Marley joined them.

Noon...

Stepping onto the porch to get some air, Santana took a deep breath in, " It's so peaceful here" thinking as she exhaled. Across the lawn was Rachael and Marley.

Santana was heading towards them when she heard a loud noise coming from the woods, turning around to look Marley and Rachael ran and grabbed her arm, "COME WITH US" with no delay Santana runs heading for a creek that has a low ditch then stopped, and leaned against a big boulder. "Whats going on?" Santana asked with short breath's. "There back, the elders sons, who like to mess with us woman when are husbands are not home, "One of them Keeps trying to get to Marley and i cant stop them so now we hide from them" Rachael said with tears filling her eyes. "why not tell the men in your community, or your Husband?" looking at Rachael Santana said. Rachael with tears running down her face, "They are the community leaders sons" Santana gasped for air, "Your Kidding Right" Marley's look on her face when she had said that, it looked as if she seen a ghost. "Why would we joke about that?" Marley said with a dirty look glaring at Santana. "I'm sorry Dont you people ... Santana stopped, Marley started to talk as Santana's hand covered her mouth, and her face 4in from Marley's face. Santana raised her other hand and pushed her finger over her mouth "SHHhh" Then pointed up, leaning there heads back to look up there was the 2 young men that have tried to have sex with Marley and giving their family a hard time. "Come On Puck, there gone they will be back, then we will get that little lovely Marley, and take her wildflower from her" Artie Yelled at Puck as he is motioning his hands, as to say let's go. It's gone quite, no noise at all.

Santana slowly stand up to look over the Big Boulder to see them getting in the Buggy 200yds away and move on. "ITs clear lady's, lets get back home now" Santana said still looking around. Reaching the house Rachael went straight to her room to pray. Marley followed Santana to her room.

(Marley): "Thanks for hushing me back there, those guys have been after me for a long time, im still a virgin and they want to take that from me and give me a name so the available men will have nothing to do with me in our community".

(Santana): "Wait what you're a virgin hows that even possible, NEVER mind, you're welcome I don't take kindly to people harming anybody let alone a very beautiful young woman, But i am going to nap for a few till this evening.

Marley's face turned red as she turned to leave, hearing Santana call her Beautiful was refreshing and gave her a feeling like she never had before. A few min later they all was napping from the event that had taken place that afternoon.


	3. Understanding

Chapter 3 Understanding

4pm...

"I don't understand why my face is still flushed" Marley looking in the mirror taking a deep breath, not even sure why she is feeling this way. Heading to the kitchen through the hall way Marley started to pass Santana's room but couldn't help but notice Santana's door was cracked. Stopping to see if she was alright, lifting her hand to tap on the door but froze in a moment only to see Santana walking back to the bed in only her panties and bra. Marley's hand dropped and her eyes focused not realizing that he mouth went dry. As Marley's heart picked up the pass at the sight of Santana's longish flowing Black hair and her toned body just became all so real. Bending over to slide her leg into her jeans Marley felt a rush shoot through her entire body, gasping in at the same time Marley turned just as Santana did. Briskly walking back to her room she closed the door just as Santana opened hers all the way to see what the noise was.

"Why did Santana's body make me feel like a ship in a storm at sea" Marley lay on her bed thinking. In Deep thought, a tap found its way to her door, "Come In" Marley said in a puzzled look. "Are you ok?" "I seen you walking down the hall fast just wanted to check on you" Santana and her beautiful body had peaked in the door way to see if Marley was ok. Santana noticed as she stood and talked to Marley, that Marley's shirt was tight revealing hard round surfaces that made Santana look down to take the focus of her looking while Marley was looking at her. "Would you like to join me for a walk"? Marley said with a nervous look in her eye. "Id love to it's a great day for a walk" Santana said as she turned to leave the door way.

The wind was blowing a far amount as the Girls walked along the creek on the far side of their Amish land, only to notice a buggy that was sitting unattended through the trees on the other side of the creek. Stopping to look Santana steps closer to Marley's ear, "what ever i do, or say, listen and follow" Marley looks at Santana with fear in her eyes at what Santana had just relayed to her. Santana started walking in the direction of the house when the 2 boys stepped out from the creek in their path. "WELL WELL WELL" "LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE" Artie said repeating. Artie being a guy who didn't take no for an answer was very much getting closer to Santana and Marley. "Theres nowhere to hide this time Bitches" Puck yelled from behind them. Marley grabbed Santana's arm as to say don't let them hurt me, Santana grew angry...

"I really don't feel like hurting you guys today so run along and play with the other girls that actually want your nasty asses" Santana said all cocky! Pulling a Knife Puck started closer to Santana, "Have one that needs taming here Artie, and I know just how to do it" Artie started to Laugh "Ha Ha Ha" I think your right Puck, she means nothing to nobody being out here" Artie looking around as he talked to Puck. Marley still attached to Santana's arm just shaking like she was freezing, Santana needed a game plan and fast. Looking at the creek and all that around her, she noticed a hole over on the other side of a dirt hill it looked deep, but unsure of its depth she took the idea to heart. Santana whispering in Marley's ear, "RUN"!

Just in the Moment Marley took for the little hill and Santana followed as they came to the jump they put there all into it only to land and roll, looking back at the Hill the boys jumped at the same time making the landing impossible cause they had hit each other in mid-air, as they both are holding on to the edge asking for help. Santana walked to them and stepped on their hands looking past them down into the Hole, it had good depth to it maybe 17ft deep. "IF WE HELP YOU WILL U LEAVE MARLEY AND HER FAMILY ALONE?" Santana yelling at them at this point, as tears started to run from both boys eyes they looked at Marley and in one rhythm they yelled "SORRY" Happy to hear them word coming from these low life young men Santana helped the boys out, watching there every move.

"Im deeply sorry Marley for causing you so much fear and pain" Puck said with a concerned look in his eyes. "If there is anyway we can make it up to you please let us no" Artie said in agreement to what Puck had said. Marley looked at the boys and smile saying "That's all I needed from you, Thank You" with the weight lifted the Boys high tailed it out of there.

Santana sitting down on a rock just 30yards from the house, started thinking why had Marley wanted to be so close, for me to save, her be her Hero. With this thought heavy on her mind up walks Marley "Thank you for that, Ive grown to like you a lot here, in a few days you will be gone" Santana looking deep into her eyes could see there was more she wanted to say. "what else do you want to say?" Santana being blunt forward. Marley face went flushed, "I..I.. " as Marley tryed to speak Santana Walked up to Marley taking her hands looking deep into her eyes, "Just say it Marley" Santana stoke softly making eye contact, without thought Marley leaned forward and caught Santana's lips with her own...

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Truth

Chapter 4 Truth

"Butterfly's,..there everywhere" Marley thought to herself as she has Santana's lips softly pressed to hers. Unsure of what was taking place Santana stepped away, breaking the kiss. "That's what you wanted to say all along" Santana said with a smile across her face. Marley stood there shaking as Santana made this comment as if to make fun of Marley. Seconds had went by with no words from Marley's lips, instead Marley turned and walked out of the room leaving Santana in shock.

Moments later Santana opened Marley's door walked in and shut it behind her. leaning against the door looking at the floor, Santana's eyes found Marley's, She had sat on the edge of her bed looking at her hands as tears fell hitting them. Walking over to Marley Santana Put her hands on Marley's knees and slowly pushed them apart, as she stepped forward placing her thighs in between them. sliding her hands up to cup Marley's face lifting her head to meet Santana's.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you, I can't tell from the first day you have Feeling for Woman, and thank you for telling me even though you didn't use any words" Santana said looking into wet eyes that just kept flowing. Marley's Hands Reached for Santana's Thighs as a invitation to continue. Lowering to eye level Santana pulled Marley into a deep Kiss, Making Marley arch as the Butterfly's tingled her spine. Pulling back Santana in a soft smile pushed Marley's hair behind her ear. Marley leaned back on the bed leaving Santana to stand there as she broke away form her hands, Looking at Santana, Marley motioned for her to join her. As Santana Reaches her side Deep Passionate kisses followed.

As the kisses Got more involved,Santana's hands wanted to wonder Marley's beautiful body, without thinking Santana hand hit Marley's nipple, causing Marley to jerk in surprise , Marley looking at Santana's Hand then back at Her Made Marley flow with juices.

Marley Had thought of the girls in her community for years wondering if any was like her, Not sure to say or ask about it to any of them. In this moment she felt in the right place with Santana. Feeling that all this was real and was what truly made her happy, and not wanting to stop.

Marley's eyes turned to Glass as she got more and more into the motion of Santana's hand that was going lower and lower, stopping to look at Marley as she slowly lid her hand into her dress. Marley's eyes narrowed as she had never felt anything like what Santana's hand was doing, Santana's fingers gliding over a hot wet pussy, Marley's clit rock hard, in light soft circles Santana's fingers went around and around. Marley hands found themselves wrapped around Santana's back pulling her into her, her hands tense.

With that sign from Marley, as she was being pulled in, it was her way of saying don't stop. With that in mind Santana's finger slid slowly into the core of Marley, Marley let out a gasp, slowly in and out Santana's finger went. Marley's been a virgin, Santana thought as she was fingering her slow and soft. With this in Santana's mind she made a choice to deflower her in this moment.

"Do you wish for me to stop" Santana asked her with passion filled eyes. "Ple..Please D..Dont" Marley said with a shakey voice. With the ok to go on, Santana climbed on top making Marley sit up as she took her Dress off to show her full curved body. Marley taking Santana's shirt off as their shirts hit the floor, Marley whispered into Santana's ear "My Parents will be home in a few Hours" With a Smile on Marley's face and that look in her eyes Santana let loose.

"Santana with her finger back in Marley and Marley tensing up again, Santana looked her in the eye and slowly thrust 2 fingers into her pussy causing Marley to scratch Santana's back as she let out a loud moan of pain and pleasure. After a few slow in and out motions Santana kissed her way down to her core, as she looked up Marley's belly to make eye contact Santana took her tongue and slid it over her clit, Marley jumped at ever flick of her tongue. Santana eating her out like there's no tomorrow, slides her 2 fingers into her once again, this time at the same time tongue lashes, and deep thrust made Marley rise higher and higher, as Santana knew what was next to come, with Marley not knowing a thing, Santana took it past that point. Marley moaning and arching with short breaths and a twitching belly Santana moves faster...deeper, till Marley grabs Santana's hair with out thinking turning Santana on in pleasure, causing Santana to once again go deeper and faster.

"Oh' OH" Marley let out as her core tipped over into orgasm, sweat all over her body, nipples that could break glass, hair messed Marley looks at Santana between her legs as she is licking up the very being of her. "I.. I.." Marley being weak, with no words to say. Santana smiled as she crawled to meet face to face again. "Whats it taste like" Marley asked Santana. "Do you really want to know?" Santana asked back with a sly look in her eyes. "Yes i do" Marley replied. With out a moment to waste Santana Kisses Marley as there tongues danced Marley Moaned. Letting go Marley's head fell back into her pillow, "Its amazing, I am so weak" Marley said in a funk. Santana's started laughing "you are very good, i could eat you all the time" With a smile that could have ate her own face, Santana said standing up "get dressed your mom will be home and whip that smile and look off your face or they will know" Santana said grabbing her clothes and walking back to her room.

"Surely they will not see I am no longer a virgin?" Marley thought to her self as she washed up, But only dinner shall tell.

To Be Continued...

(Thanks for reading Please Follow, Favorite, or Comment Lots more to come with a twist)


End file.
